Build talk:D/Mo VoS IDS Farmer
My new farming build :) it works wonders (2 IDS on first full clearout), i tersted it excessiely, now its your turn, PVX, i hope this will be recognized as the new IDS farmer :P. Heavy Yield 17:19, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :I haven't tried it yet, but it looks promising. I will have to give it a go! - Lord Xivor 15:21, 30 October 2007 (CET) Variants Can Farmer's Scythe be substituted for any other scythe skill for people w/o EotN?WatchYoBack 02:25, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Mystic Sweep or Eremite's Attack would work fine, I would think. - Lord Xivor 15:21, 30 October 2007 (CET) Any spammable attack would work, you can also opt for another enchantment such as vital boon :The build definitely needs another attack, something with 4-6 second recharge. Just two attacks, with one being 10 secs would be very bad. Also, please sign your comments when posting so we know who you are. - Lord Xivor 22:32, 30 October 2007 (CET) Uh, maybe you don't understand how Farmer's Scythe works? Read the description again. :I am well aware of how Farmer's Scythe works. If you knew how it works, you would also know that when you are only hitting ONE foe, which is quite common in IDS runs, you will end up with a 12sec recharge. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 05:56, 17 November 2007 (CET) Not really, if you pull them back, they all bunch up. Comment 'this is similar if not the same to the build ive been using for a while http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=TgjWv29wXgM ' great, good for you, but this is really my invented build, and i havent seen this before so your comment isnt well-placed here IMO, also, cracking down the build on effectivveness etc is NOT fair if it works wonders, because it is similiar to an unknown build! Heavy Yield 07:47, 31 October 2007 (CET) Played around with it last night - reaching the cave is quite simple, especially if you have been rushing using VoS before. However, you usually encounter at least one Mountain Troll before/in the cave, and so far they have proven to be deadly to the build, even if it takes some time. Any ideas on how to mitigate that ? Hoschi 17:52, 31 October 2007 (CET) Its very simple, you aggro, run to a wall (to prevent attacks from imps), attack the wiht all you got, and run away if you cant get them hurt enough so that victorious sweep heals you. If you keep VOS up, you can hit'n' run until the side-effects trigger, its quite tricky to do at first, but i haven't been killed by a troll before Heavy Yield 18:39, 31 October 2007 (CET) :Thx for this. I should have read before i tried to do this farm and died at hands of troll. lol.Apu of Kwik E 15:44, 17 November 2007 (CET) ive had real trouble getting past the ice beast and his spawns. managed to pull a couple of groups when he went far enough up but im still missing the main group of ice imps. 85.166.226.21 17:19, 8 November 2007 (CET) well i have had trouble when u go up the hill and i always seam to aggro to much and then i Die. "For the beginner..." Never farmed IDS in my life but this build wasnt hard to use for me. According to paco's vote it should have been."Note that this criterion is not efficiency. It describes only the performance of the build, and does not compare this to the player's effort required to use it or to acquire the needed skills and items. " That vote, according to real vetting, should be removed.Matti Nuke 23:19, 2 November 2007 (CET) Agreed, this vote isnt objective, please remove. Heavy Yield 08:41, 3 November 2007 (CET) Hard mode? Does this build work on hard mode? I havent tested it, im going to do so now (I'm heavy_yield, just lazy to login) ah too bad, getting past the first stone summits is an arse, its really hard, even tried 130 hp'in that but it didnt work. So, its NM for this build (though im not giving up :P) ::Is the drop rate for IDS different in HM vs NM? Dont cast more than 2 at a time? what do u mean by this? how do u cast two enchanments at a time.Im just wondering cuz i dont wanna make the mistake.=) Apu of Kwik E 03:14, 17 November 2007 (CET) :Means dont cast too many enchatments before reapplying vow of silence or u will die. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:01, 17 November 2007 (CET) I cant believe that this build is vetted and it doesnt use all its sttriibute points... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 01:33, 21 November 2007 (CET) About to test it, looks good so far, one thing, MINOR RUNES!!! User:Mr buck rogers :Other runes are ok for PvE. I never have a character without a Superior rune on his headpiece...although I do use all Superior Vigors with that as well. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 20:14, 25 November 2007 (CET) great? shouldnt this be good since the overall rating isnt 4.5?Apu of Kwik E 22:42, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Yep, I just changed it. Anyone can change it btw.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 22:44, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::o okay. you responded to this fast.lol. maybe you just came across it by coincidence Apu of Kwik E 22:47, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::Everyone says that. On the left side of the web page there is a button called recent changes. I f5 spam that and can respond to like every new message if i want to =P.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 22:48, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::I <3 recent changes. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 22:49, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::Who doesn't? =D-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 22:49, 25 November 2007 (CET) --I dont know what you honestly mean by "great, becuz what i see is that wgen the mountain trolls are there, then you bassically are dead, i tried doing this with 3 montain trolls and just got owned..This build should be in other... ive tried it like a thousand times and the mountain trolls and seige golems are just there to kill you, THIS BUILD DOESNT WORK!--know Hellfire90995 pm me if you 100% know what to do.-- Heavy Yields Build I tried the YouTube video build vs this build and I gotta say his is much better, due to have veil up all the time significantly slows there cast times down allows a bit of room for error if you will. Did a very slight variant and used Farmers Scythe, Mystic Regen, VoS, Conviction, Signet of Mystic Speed, Faithful Intervention, Holy Veil, and Balthazar Spirit. Like a said very very slight variant, but it gives me a free run at 33% all the time. 14 Scythe 10 Wind 9 Earth 9 Mysticism All and all a heck of a lot easier then W/Mo or Obsidian builds. (Mr Pink57 18:59, 26 November 2007 (CET)) ty for the build, maybe add as a variation? i chose not to use hex removers such as holy veil because i had trouble keeping things up with only 2-3 regen (depends which weapon you use) Heavy Yield 18:26, 27 November 2007 (CET) I have a customized +15 while enchanted zealous scythe of enchanting so energy is abundant. (Mr Pink57 04:02, 29 November 2007 (CET)) My build I made a build just like this ages ago, and i used mantra of frost instead of balth spirit. Mantra of frost will give you +2 energy per hit and also reduce damage, and ALSO give you another pip of energy regen. seeing as its your only monk skill moving over to D/Me is easy. -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 04:09, 30 November 2007 (CET) Sorry i must disagree, MoF may be handy in reducing the already minimal damage you will be taking from attacks, but you dont need 2 energy per hit, 1 from BS is enough. I chose enchanted haste (sig of pious haste is fine too, btw) because it allows you to escape from the troll or 2 that sometimes get aggroed. MoF wont work then because they deal physical dmg >.< Variation Attributes and Skills prof=Dervish/Monk Scythe_Mastery=10+1+3 Mysticism=8+1 Earth_Prayers=8 Wind_Prayers=10HastRegenerationof Silence SweepAttackConvictionInterventionSpirit/build Ive Been using this one for a while, and i would advise taking the northern rout since FS is Gone, and using a zealous Scythe with the same attributes, good for anyone that doesn't have Eye of the North Picture reward I dont know who did it, but i hate it, do not change my reward picture with some dervish that drops swords and uses another build! Heavy Yield 01:07, 28 January 2008 (EST) Mystic Regen Nerf Is the nerf going to mess everything up? (Haven't tried this yet, plan to as soon as I get my derv over there) 66.32.176.79 15:03, 15 February 2008 (EST) :It shouldn't, instead of +10 regen you get +9, big deal.--Goldenstar 12:19, 17 February 2008 (EST) Horrible build This build CLEARLY doesnt work, Ive tried this over and over again and keep getting my butt handed to me, whoever made this build and ranked it good must have been smoking something because it doesnt work!!! :The build works very well. It takes a lot of practice to get the run right, but is really an easy build to use. Incompetant farmers do not mean incompetant builds. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 12:02, 17 February 2008 (EST) -- Its not the run, the run is very easy, its when it comes to just 1 troll, mystic regeneration isnt string enough to protect against the 60's against you, if you'd like to prove it to me that you can kill these monsters then show me.. :Do not delete my posts. My post is just as valid as yours or any others. If you have an issue with what I say, discuss it here, or refer to my talk page and discuss it there. But do not delete my posts, or I will take it up with an admin of this site. As well, please sign your posts by using 4 "~" after your post. Also, your issue may be caused by the fact that Mystic Regeneration has just been recently nerfed (within a weeks time if I remember correctly), which may be the cause for your issues. Also, make sure you are hitting MULTIPLE targets in order to trigger Victorious Sweep MULTIPLE times with each scythe swing. That is necessary for survival, and that is determined by how how well you aggro the guys. With a little movement, you can gather 2-3 of them together. I will admit, I have not used this build since the nerf, and if that did cause the build to be ineffective, then I myself am upset. I am already ticked off at this unnecessary nerf. However, I do think that the build is still viable. A loss of +3 health regeneration is actually very low. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 22:16, 17 February 2008 (EST) Im Sorry for my abrubt behavior man, i was just really mad. but wow! I JUST realized they nerfed it! ty VERY much for everything and yet again, sorry for deleting your post =)~ Hellfire~ <---- like that? But unfortunatly i just tested everything you said, its still way to hard to take on big groups! I think there is this area im not sure what it was called, its was about builds that USED to work until it was nerfed, i think this should be there, if not then in the "Good" section. ~hellfire before the mystic regeneration nerf i could fight 2 trolls (with kiting, and avoiding the ice imps attacks behind a wall). although this consumed my full attention and concentration, it was possible. one troll was a piece of cake. i made many runs there and got many IDS. i don't know if the one pip less regeneration now destroys the whole run? haven't played the game for about 2 months tho. Yet, another Mystic Regen nerf.... This build is extremely hard to run now. Unless you have like 12+ earth prayers, you ain't gonna be able to this. I've tried multiple times...thanks anet....fags. :Agree, I hated the ANet nerfs. So I'm putting this build into the archives.--Dark Paladin X 09:45, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::Why ANet, WHY?--Main-portals-icon.png‎ Overcow 13:02, 13 March 2008 (EDT) So change the attributes. I am using something very similar to this build right now as I type this (see my post above for build I use). The attributes I use now are 6+1+3 Scythe, 10 Wind, 11+1 earth, 8+1 mysticism and that gives me 17 sec of regen plus a 20% enchant. (Mr Pink57 17:49, 17 March 2008 (EDT)) 1st: you can change attributges. 2nd i udnerstand why anet nerfs things. simply cuz all these overpowered skills are totally overused and makes the game less challenging. mystic regen was so overused, all the E/D in pvp for example with earth magic and mystic regen (of course a mesmer or necro could kill them in seconds tho). I'm Using Mystic Vigor along with Mistic regeneration witch proves enaugh healing for taking down up to 2 troll's with imp spawn so far ~~Kelly K~~ New Changes I think this build got worse after it was taken out of Archive and had Mending added to it. The damage is MUCH lower now, as is the energy management. This is no longer worthy of a Great rating. Someone just pulled it out and added Mending and screwed up and spread out the attribute points just to have a build that "works", not one that works well. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 15:03, 16 April 2008 (EDT) The new build WORKS Its ME who changed it and it sure as hell works. I farmed over 5 swords so far with an around 90% success making it through every run. If you dont believe me just give me a name of somthing i can use to record it with and i will. Edit: I used GameCam and i just finnished recording me doing a succesful run on my first trydidnt get any IDS tho... Its REALLY heavy so i im gonna try to upload to YouTube but im not sure if its going to let me. Any other ideas how to upload it? By the way it took me 16:40 minutes to do the entire run killing ALL the ice imps There you go, go check the build page and scroll down. :P Anymore complaints whisper me in game my dervish name is Der Ezravish. Adamezra 11:16, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Please sign your name using four ~'s when posting on here. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] ( ) 08:42, 22 April 2008 (EDT) by the way any comments about the videos i made? Adamezra 11:16, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Wouldn't Watchful Spirit be just as effective with one less pip of health. You then can spread your attributes more into mysticism and scythe mastery for high damage. Ok tried this: Farmers Scythe, Mystic Regen, VoS, Conviction, Signet of Mystic Speed, Faithful Intervention, Holy Veil, and Balthazar Spirit. but replaced Holy Veil with Watchful Spirit and put Mystic Sweep in for Farmers, this gives attacks in upwards of 107dmg. 10+3+1 Scythe 10 Wind 8+1 Earth 8+1 Mysticism(Mr Pink57 22:44, 24 April 2008 (EDT)) Wow alot haschanged to the build now :) thank god someone fixed that HORRID attribute spread (12+3 myst?) and it now works, changed scythe mastery to major rune to increase dmg blah blah blah. And the health loss wont be felt as the damage taken will be entirely healed by regen. Heavy Yield 09:00, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Why not switch Enchanted Haste for Signet of Mystic Speed? ICYFIFTYFIVE 22:38, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Mystic Regen Unnerf Can go back to original (which worked better then this version)(75.134.131.172 01:27, 22 June 2008 (EDT)) I am Unstopable! Have u got any ideas for variant? I haven't EotN, can I replace that with Fleeting Stability? Samug :Yeah you can replace it, just make sure when u run through them you reapply it. Riff 19:54, 26 October 2008 (EDT)